


Rainy days

by Thatanimewacko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatanimewacko/pseuds/Thatanimewacko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata get play volleyball-in the rain. Pure fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for Hinata in Kageyama's clothes. Expect more of these in the future.

Hinata is isane, kageyama thinks to himself. It was pouring rain, and the orange haired boy was begging him to practice recieves with him Kageyama was inceribly tempted to turn him down, but honestly hinata just looked too cute. His amber brown eyes were wide pleading, and that pout. Oh, god the pout.  
In the end it was a losing battle.  
That was how he gotten here, on the court clothes soaked through and the ball colliding with the palm of his hand once again. But it was a fluke. Typical hinata, jumps after it eyes closed in total faith. When he lands, the spiker loses his balance and topples over with a thud. But kageyama didn't have time to worry because Hinata was already poppig, yelling that he was sorry for missing ball, as he goes off to retrieve it. It's only then that Kageyama notices his friend is shivering. Hinata comes back over, and is about to ask him for another toss, when kageyama simply says, "No." Then he walks to where his jacket lay tucked in bag and puts it over himself. Hinata whines, but his pleading stops after another five minutes.  
The silence continues, and it doesn't take long for kageyama to worry. He looks down at the shorter boy, hinata shaking worse than before. With a sigh, he takes off his own warm jacket, draping it around the boy's shoulder's. Hinata blushes, and pulls the jacket tighter aroung himself, begginning the chatter that fills up the air.

Kageyama ends up walking Hinata home that day.  
Whent hey get to his door, hinata notices that he lost the key to his house, and his mother and sister aren't home for the weekend. Kageyama, blushing profusly sugessts hinata sleep over at his house. Hinata smiles, then agrees.  
So that was how they has ended up here, curled up in blankets on Kageyama's couch, watching a movie. They movie is about half way over, and the plot has jsut begun to thicken. But while Kageyama pretends to pay attenion, he's watching Hinata out of the corner of his eye. The boy is wavering in his seat, eyes slippig but deprately trying not to fall asleep. It's enough to make the taller male smile. but he doesn't. Not until Hinata has flopped onto him and is sleeping comfortably on his lap. 

If every rainy day were like this one, kageyama thinks, then he wishes the world would never run out of rainy days.


End file.
